1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a Magnus rotor having a rotary body for converting the wind power into a propulsion power utilizing the Magnus effect and a method of balancing such a rotary body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Magnus rotor, also referred to as a Flettner or sailing rotor or a similar rotationally symmetrical rotary body rotates about an axis of rotation and thereby, utilizing the Magnus effect, converts an air flow, in particular wind, into a force approximately transverse relative to the air flow, which can be used as a propulsion force.
Upon a rotary movement of the Magnus rotor, particularly in the case of large Magnus rotors, imbalances can occur due to asymmetrical distribution of mass. By virtue of the imbalances, oscillations occur which disturb smooth running of the Magnus rotor and can lead to increased wear of the bearings or even destruction thereof.
In the case of a rigid rotary body, in particular with a rigid axis of rotation, that is to say in the case of a rotary body in which only negligibly small deformation phenomena occur in the region of the operating rotary speed so that the rotary body behaves approximately like an ideal rigid body, balancing in two planes or even only in one plane—simple balancing—is sufficient. In that case a plane is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotary body at a predetermined position in the axial direction of the axis of rotation and is limited by the periphery of the rotary body.
If however a sailing rotor is so long in the axial direction that no longer behaves a rigid body, simple balancing is no longer sufficient to achieve stable rotary movement without imbalance.
As general state of the art attention is directed to DE 10 2006 025 732 A1 and DE 29 818 774 U1.